This invention relates to a clamping device for removably attaching a tool element to a bracket element and, more specifically, to an improvement in a split-tapered type joint. There are various constructions known in the prior art for securing one body to another with the use of a wedge-shaped part situated in a groove. One such example is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,949 to Pfluger. That patent shows a device for securing a switch cam to a cam drum which has a groove for the reception of the switch cam. The switch cam is clamped to the side wall of the groove under the action of a screw. A wedge-shaped part cooperates with a clamping piece threadably tightened by means of the screw. The clamping piece is arranged adjacent the wedge-shaped part in the groove to hold the switch cam therein.